Te estaba esperando
by YaeMisara
Summary: Naruto ha vivido tranquilamente junto a su hermano Menma desde que sus padres murieron, como cualquier adolescente esta enamorado de alguien, pero todas sus buenas intenciones irán mermándose luego de compartir una noche con su persona especial. AU, yaoi. NarutoxItachi, MenmaxSasuke. M-preg.
1. Lo sencillo de una confesión

_**Saludos.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto-Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es un AU y contiene NarutoxItachi, algo de MenmaxSasuke y M-preg.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **1.- Lo "sencillo" de una confesión**_

Puede oír sus propios jadeos con tanta intensidad que lo marea ese simple hecho, los espasmos que asaltan sus extremidades le producen un cosquilleo tan satisfactorio que le era imposible no desear más.

Estaba indudablemente atrapado en el placer que esa prohibida unión representaba.

Allí deshaciéndose entre eróticos gemidos solo consigue excitar aún más a la otra persona en esa habitación.

–Eres perfecto... sin duda –murmuran a su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja después – perfecto.

En respuesta solo consigue jadear con desesperación tratando de retener los gramos de felicidad que ahí le pudiesen obsequiar, amaba a ese hombre tanto como para entregarle su cuerpo y alma por sobras de afecto nada más.

Si alguien lo hubiese comentado nadie hubiera creído que Itachi Uchiha estaría abriéndose de piernas para que su propio tío lo tomase con tanta desesperación como en esa rechinante cama de hotel.

Las grandes manos de su familiar se hunden en sus caderas, presionando hasta dejar vistosas marcas evidencia del placer, –te amo... – susurra inconsciente ansiando oír lo mismo de los labios del mayor.

El ligero desagrado fue evidente en el rostro de su tío deteniendo las acciones de este por un breve instante, el suficiente para estrujar el corazón del más joven.

– No hables Itachi... – le sugirieren en tono de orden antes de seguir embistiéndole con desenfreno.

Y entonces sella sus labios dejándose hacer, aceptando las posturas a las que lo somete recreándose en su cuerpo como si esa fuese su única función, desnudo entregando lo que él le quisiera arrebatar siendo aquella su primera vez.

Los negros cabellos de ese hombre eran sin duda mucho más largos que los propios, desordenados y frondosos le encantaban pero cuando quiso sujetarlos con sus dedos el calor indescriptible trepa desde la punta de sus pies llevándole a correrse en medio de ambos jadeando escandaloso. Pero solo después de algunos momentos siente a su tío terminar dentro suyo con un sonoro gemido ahogado.

.

Luego de haberse duchado se viste en la habitación, esta algo adolorido porque el asunto no terminó en la cama solamente, cuando se asomó al cuarto de baño le atraparon para que ambos terminaran haciéndolo allí también. Sin poder negarse apenas logró escabullirse para no quedarse bajo las gotas de agua junto a su tío exageradamente.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – El adulto habla cubriéndose con una toalla entrando en la habitación.

– Supongo que tienes otros planes – responde seguido de un bufido terminando de colocarse su camiseta.

– ¿Te sorprende? – Afila una sonrisa acercándose al muchacho – Itachi tú tienes diecisiete años y yo casi cuarenta, es evidente que tengo más responsabilidades que llegar a casa antes de las diez de la noche. – Comenta con deje de burla impreso en cada sílaba pronunciada.

El aludido hace amago de no escuchar, con gracia y elegancia se agacha para recoger la chaqueta del uniforme de su instituto, – puedo regresar solo, Madara. – Puntualiza.

–De acuerdo, – suspira vistiéndose con rapidez – Itachi... – le llama – vamos a dejar las cosas claras antes de continuar con esto.

Suspicaces los negros ojos del más joven le miran con atención.

– No esperes más de mí, si quieres sexo estoy disponible pero si quieres una relación llena de "te amos" búscate un noviecito de tu edad. Y antes de que lo olvide, tampoco puedo ofrecerte exclusividad.

Itachi traga pesado manteniéndose calmado tal vez arrepintiéndose de haber pensado por un breve instante que su tío también le profesaría amor, – ¿es todo?

– No, – buscando entre sus bolsillos saca un cigarrillo para encenderlo y aspirar el humo de este - tampoco quiero que tú me busques, eres un niño y no quiero problemas, ni escándalos. Podemos vernos los fines de semana o cuando yo no esté ocupado.

La urgencia de golpearle se intensifica con cada segundo que avanza, él estaba enamorado y se lo había confesado, pero en ese momento solo desea retractarse, no iba a convertirse en la recreación del mayor y menos al no poder aspirar a nada real.

– En resumen... solo vamos a compartir sexo – el adulto sonríe – si te tomas esto en serio, se acabó. – Exhalando el humo del cigarrillo abriendo su billetera extrae algunos billetes que deja sobre la cama, – úsalos para el taxi.

/

Si se pone a pensarlo con calma indudablemente se siente como un estúpido, nada justificaba lo que acabó haciendo hace algunos días; acostarse con su tío pretendiendo que este llegase a amarlo. Pero más equivocado no puede haber estado, Madara lo había llamado un par de veces citándolo para que pudiesen verse en uno de eso hoteles de paso donde yacieron la primera vez.

En ese momento hubo estado tentado de acceder tratando de engañarse con inútiles fantasías, sabiendo bien que el adulto no lo ve como nada más que como un entrenamiento.

Ha terminado enterándose de que Madara se fue de viaje hace unos días y se siente aliviado, recuerdos de su propia estupidez calan hondo en su conciencia reclamando por lo sucedido hace algo más de un mes.

–¡Pásala a Uchiha!

Oye el grito de uno de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto al que pertenece, se espabila entonces para recibir el balón y anotar una canasta al evadir con una simple pinta al jugador contrario.

Los gritos y aplausos de alegría le animan escasamente pero su corazón aun esta lastimado por el insensible rechazo que ha sufrido.

Mas allá unos ojos zarcos miran atentos el partido, emocionado y fascinado al ver los gráciles movimientos del pelinegro suspira todo encantado.

–Cierra la boca dobe que se te está cayendo la baba –con voz burlona el otro muchacho habla.

– Cállate _t_ eme –refuta de inmediato algo apenado por haber sido pillado en plena fantasía por el hermano menor de la persona de sus afectos.

–Deberías moverte para allá –advierte el chico de cabellos negros brillantes y piel nacarada, tuerce una sonrisilla divertida ante la mohína de enfado del rubio de ojos azules que parece embobado por su hermano Itachi.

–No me da la gana– desafiando se acomoda mejor entre las graderías desde donde observa el partido que se ha pausado unos segundos, pero milésimas le toma sentir un salvaje golpe en la cabeza cortesía del balón que volando a los asientos fue mal devuelto.

Las risas no se hacen esperar ante el jocoso desenlace, el de cabellos blondos se queja sujetándose el golpe maldice entre dientes todo improperio que se conoce, mas avergonzado no puede sentirse al saber que la persona que le gusta vio la penosa escena.

–Te lo dije– divertido su amigo toma el balón agresor en manos para devolverlo a la cancha dejando que el partido pueda terminar.

–Deberías haberlo explicado mejor – se queja siseando tratando de ver mejor –Sasuke, ¿tu hermano me vio? –pregunta preocupado.

–Todos lo vieron Naruto, –resopla algo aburrido –pero Itachi no se rió– aclara antes de que la cara compungida de su amigo se expanda.

–Si yo lo vi carcajeándose hasta sujetarse el estómago de tanto reírse– ahora si una voz mordaz hace acto de presencia.

Naruto se gira fastidiado al ver a su hermano mofarse con tanto descaro, tuerce los labios fastidiado, –no te metas en esto Menma.

–Lo siento pero es tan divertido que no puedo evitarlo – tiene la misma compleción que Naruto, piel del mismo tono y las mismas marcas que rayan sus mejillas, el único rasgo diferenciativo es el cabello de color negro que luce orgulloso ligerísimamente más largo.

–Ya deja de fastidiarlo– Sasuke interviene volviendo a enfocar sus negros ojos en el partido de baloncesto que acaba de terminar declarando al equipo de su hermano mayor como ganador.

– Y tu deja de defenderlo – Menma se cruza de brazos viendo de soslayo al otro pelinegro. Lleva el uniforme escolar que consiste en pantalones negros, chaqueta del mismo color y camisa blanca.

– ¿Estas celoso? – el blondo aprovecha para picar a su hermano, bien sabe que este y Sasuke llevan saliendo algunas semanas.

– Hn – sonríe afilando la mirada para clavarla en su hermano nacido tan solo un par de minutos antes que él. –Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Naruto no responde, ignora a Menma porque sabe que acabaran peleando y no quiere eso. Pese a ser gemelos sus personalidades chocan bastante por lo diametralmente opuestas que son, considera a su hermano "pequeño" como alguien manipulador hasta cierto punto y demasiado arrogante, siempre se ha preguntado como este terminó liado con Sasuke quien tiene similar carácter acido solo que empleando menos palabras.

– Se supone que los polos opuestos se atraen – menta en voz alta ganando la atención de los dos chicos de cabello negro.

– Esta no es clase de física Naruto – Menma tuerce los labios en algo parecido al sarcasmo, – creo que Itachi ya se fue – hace notar al ver la cancha vacía seguro de que su hermano dejara de decir estupideces para ir detrás de su cuñado.

– ¡Maldición! – masculla el rubio poniéndose de pie a toda prisa para intentar interceptar al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, – ¡los veré después!

Satisfecho por haberse quitado de encima a su familiar Menma se acomoda al lado de Sasuke sonriendo nimiamente ante el gesto de obviedad del otro, – ¿por qué no vienes esta tarde a mi casa?

– Porque no me apetece – con ligera soberbia Sasuke sonríe divertido al verle fruncir levemente el entrecejo.

– ¿Piensas recorrer la ciudad buscando esos animalitos raros?

Pese a que Menma se carcajea con disimulo el otro no le ve la gracia, de hecho el dichoso jueguito que la mayoría de sus compañeros utiliza con fanatismo no es de su total agrado.

– ¿Entonces nos vemos en casa de Sakura? – prueba a ofrecer, su compañera de pelo rosa había organizado una fiesta para esa noche de viernes y como buenos adolescentes todos habían acordado en ir al lugar que convenientemente carecería de vigilancia adulta todo el fin de semana.

– Bien – Sasuke asiente repitiendo mentalmente la coartada que junto a su hermano planearon para poder asistir, siendo Itachi la razón vital para que les permitiesen salir a esas horas.

– Estupendo. – Afilando levemente su sonrisa se inclina sobre su "novio" aprovechando que el lugar ha quedado vacío para asaltarle un breve beso que Sasuke rehúye con poca convicción, le gusta el sabor de la boca del Uchiha; el dulce y adictiva. Nadie tiene porque enterarse pero le hace feliz el ser correspondido, estar perdido en la sensación sin desear mirar lo que sea que haya podido dejar detrás.

/

Naruto apresura sus pasos casi sintiendo sudarle las palmas de las manos, recorre los pasillos del instituto aprovechando que las clases del día han finalizado, casi a trompicones se apresura a la salida del salón de Itachi.

Inspira hondo; el hermano mayor de Sasuke tiene diecisiete años, dos más que su pelinegro amigo y uno más que él. Sabe que se está jugando mucho al estar decidido a confesarse ese día pero ya ha esperado mucho tiempo y no quiere que alguien venga y se le adelante.

– ¿Naruto-kun?

Infla el pecho con satisfacción al oír su nombre con aquel profundo y cautivador tono de voz, asiente agradeciéndole a su suerte el encontrarlo solo, – ¿ya te vas? – pregunta viendo al otro afirmar – Sasuke se fue con Menma´ttebayo.

– Ya veo – Itachi rueda los ojos conteniendo un bufido, no le gusta mucho la relación que su hermanito lleva con Menma pero trata de apoyar a su menor en todo lo que puede.

– ¿Sera que podemos hablar unos momentos?

El de cabellos largos respinga ante la interrogante, echándole un vistazo rápido a su celular para verificar la hora asiente de nuevo, – ¿sucede algo? – no tiene una relación muy estrecha con el rubio pero le tiene afecto por ser el mejor amigo de Sasuke desde primaria.

Pero Naruto ha quedado brevemente seducido por el chico delante suyo, por la estilizada figura que porta el deportivo del colegio con elegancia y los cabellos húmedos luego de salir de las duchas.

– ¿Y bien? – algo confundido le mira curioso ante la repentina ensoñación del otro.

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Perdido en su mundo perfecto suelta la propuesta sin meditarlo mucho anchándose de seguridad al ver al pelilargo sobresaltarse brevemente sin dejar de verle. – Siempre me has gustado y… – da un par de pasos hacia adelante consiguiendo que el mayor haga amago de retroceder en su posición.

– No – niega ligeramente nervioso conteniendo su sorpresa, puede ver con claridad como los brillantes ojos azules titilan unos segundos y como Naruto pasa saliva con dificultad mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabe que le ha lastimado pero la confesión le ha tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿Tan mal estoy?

No obstante la expresión de grima fingida en el ojiazul le causa gracia haciéndole reír unos segundos volviendo a negar con entusiasmo relajándose de paso, – no, es solo que… me tomaste por sorpresa – confiesa suspirando más a gusto en compañía del otro. Aunque le tenga cariño a Naruto no está en la mejor disposición de empezar una relación en esos momentos luego de la funesta y breve experiencia con Madara.

– Bueno si ese es el caso, puedes pensarlo`ttebayo. Si esta noche iras a la fiesta en casa de Sakura-chan me gustaría que fueses conmigo.

Casi había olvidado la reunión a la que Sasuke le conminó a asistir, Itachi inspira hondo viendo a los lados esperando tal vez la interrupción de alguien que no llega. – Bien, nos veremos en la noche – acepta no muy entusiasmado, no quiere darle falsas esperanzas al chico pero le urge dejar atrás a su despiadado tío.

– ¡Eso es fantástico dattebayo! – no puede disimular su entusiasmo por que las horas se consuman con celeridad, toma ambas manos del pelinegro entre las suyas estrechándolas con cariño – en verdad eres muy bonito Itachi – confiesa sonriendo más cuando nota tenue rubor en las mejillas ajenas y como retrocede manteniéndose calmado. – ¿A las siete está bien?

/

– Bueno… pueden ir pero los quiero en casa antes de las diez – el adulto de cabello blanco y largo trata de imponer su autoridad pero las caras de sus nietos hacen evidente que no podrá.

– ¡Pero Ero-sennin! Cuando tu sales llegas al amanecer – Naruto se queja inquieto cuando ya casi dan las siete y no han salido de su casa.

– Puede ser pero yo soy un adulto – el mayor se cruza de brazos con toda la madurez que puede. – Además lo hago para buscar inspiración.

Menma solo resopla fastidiado, desde que sus padres murieron han quedado al cuidado de su abuelo y este no es la persona más responsable del mundo, si con suerte lograba prepararles la comida cuando eran niños.

– Yo cuidare a Naruto, Jiraiya – interviene cuando su hermano y abuelo se empiezan a gritar como niños.

– ¡Eh, puedo cuidarme solo! – indagando el de cabellos blondos lo fulmina con la mirada.

– Bueno, si lo pones así – Jiraiya se sujeta el mentón con amago de pensar.

– Son unos idiotas – masculla entre dientes, detesta cuando las personas consideran a Menma mas responsable que a él siendo el hermano mayor.

Pese al descontento de Naruto logran salir sin más contratiempos llegando a la gran casa de su compañera de salón, donde la mayoría de sus compañeros de salón ya están en los jardines al lado de la piscina oyendo música estridente y tratando de encender la parrilla.

– ¡Menma, Naruto por acá! – La muchachita de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes se acerca sonriendo – creí que no vendrían – vistiendo un ligero traje blanco de inmediato coloca un par de botellas de cerveza en manos de sus amigos.

– ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

– Si, esta con su hermano. Llegaron hace un rato, deben estar por acá – la chica le responde a Menma acercándose a Naruto en el proceso.

El rubio ajeno a la mirada coqueta de su amiga traga pesado viendo la botella con detenimiento, no era la primera vez que bebían pero si la primera vez que no vendría ningún adulto a regañarlos.

Tal vez aquella sería una buena noche.

.

Si la recordase mejor.

Continua.

.

.

.

.

.

No suelo escribir m-preg pero esta historia forma parte de un serie que estoy empezando.

Gracias de antemano por leer hasta aquí, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Yae.


	2. No tienen por qué saberlo

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2.- No tienen por qué saberlo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

– ¡Tu no me conoces! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre me mires así!

Los azures ojos de Naruto se ven encolerizados, con verdadero enfado se va contra su hermano acertándole un empujón que hace retroceder al otro casi haciéndolo trastabillar.

– ¡Ten calma Naruto! – su compañera de salón grita preocupada cuando ve el alboroto que está a punto de armarse en su casa.

Los demás presentes actúan de inmediato sujetando al rubio para que no termine agarrándose a golpes con su hermano y cuando pretenden hacer lo mismo con Menma se dan cuenta de que este no tiene la menor intención de responder a la agresión, levanta las manos dibujando una diminuta sonrisa que solo consigue alterar más a su hermano y solo lo ignora para girarse a buscar a su novio en todo el jolgorio.

Sasuke aparece detrás de la fila de personas que se ha formado rodeando la escena, ayuda a su hermano mayor a caminar quien luce algo descompuesto, tiene una sonrisilla en los labios pero le cuesta avanzar por su cuenta. Lleva el cabello desordenado casi desparramado fuera de la coleta que suele sujetarlos con elegancia, la ropa también la tiene desarreglada pero trata de mantener su orgullo intacto a la vista de compañeros de instituto que le miran como a algún anómalo en su recorrido por la sala de la bonita casa hasta salir de allí.

Una vez que los hermanos Uchiha han salido Menma hace lo propio sin despedirse de nadie, pero en cuanto Naruto ve que los tres se marchan se zafa del agarre que lo retiene para ir detrás sin importarle los gritos de sus amigos que tratan de detenerlo. A prisas logra interceptarlos cuando ya están por subir al taxi que se ha detenido en la entrada de la residencia.

– Yo los llevare a casa Naruto – su hermano le mira con cierto reproche esperando no tener que agarrarse a golpes para serenar a su furibundo gemelo.

– Pero, Itachi… – murmura dudoso viendo al pelilargo acomodarse en el asiento trasero del automóvil con Sasuke abrazándolo de lado.

– Ya son suficientes idioteces por una noche Naruto – habla el hermano pequeño de Itachi.

– No le… digas esas cosas… a Naruto-kun… – por fin la voz del mayor se escucha, algo ahogada por los efectos del alcohol, incorporándose como puede le sonríe a medias – nos veremos mañana… – agita su mano para despedirse del chico rubio.

– Tu cállate que por tu culpa padre no nos dejara salir en lo que nos quede de vida – Sasuke refuta consiguiendo un leve puchero de su hermano que aún tiene pintadas las mejillas de rosa.

– Te veré en casa – agrega Menma entrando también en el vehículo cerrando la portezuela – dile a Jiraiya que lo llamaré.

Quiere negarse, quiere detenerlos pero no se le ocurre que decir, Naruto se muerde los labios en tanto ve que el taxi se pone en marcha alejándose de su panorama dejándolo solo en esa vereda oscurecida por la noche apenas iluminada por los faroles de los postes.

– Mierda… – masculla casi mordiéndose la lengua, resopla nervioso pero aun así alegre por lo que ha sucedido, hasta la borrachera que estaba mandándose se le ha pasado con el inesperado desenlace.

Tendría que caminar para regresar a su casa.

.

.

.

/

Al ser su primera resaca real siente que la cabeza le va a explotar, incluso el cantar de los pajaritos resuena como una sinfónica entera y desafina tocando en sus tímpanos. Sisea sin ánimos de levantarse, quiere quedarse en cama lo que le reste de juventud y su paladar que le sabe agrio solo consigue llenarle de nauseas que se traga con afán de quedarse entre sus mullidas sábanas.

– Ya dan más de las diez, – entonces la usualmente dulce voz de su madre resuena en las cuatro paredes de la habitación como un megáfono en toda potencia haciéndole encoger más. – Itachi estoy hablando.

Esta vez el tono se eleva algo más y sabe que debe responderle a su progenitora, con esfuerzos titánicos trata de despegar su cuerpo del colchón lográndolo con total y obligatoria parsimonia.

– Tu padre se fue a trabajar muy enfadado – la mujer de cabellos negros y rostro agraciado resopla entrando más en el cuarto – en verdad me sorprendes, se supone que tu cuidarías a Sasuke y no al revés.

– No volverá a suceder… – responde torciendo los labios con desagrado, la molesta agrura que se pasea por toda su boca está alertándole para que corra al inodoro más próximo.

– No puede volver a suceder, aun son niños – frunce el entrecejo al notar que poca atención le está prestando su hijo mayor.

Quiere disculparse pero solo puede brincar de la cama para encerrarse en el lavabo volcando lo que haya en su estómago en el retrete, dándole más asco su revuelto gástrico las arcadas no lo dejan por algunos minutos.

– Baja a desayunar, te daré algo para esa resaca – su madre golpea la puerta del baño – y tú vas a limpiar todo el tiradero, ¿me oíste?

– Si… – apenas responde casi abrazando la cerámica resintiendo recién algunos dolorcillos además del de su cabeza, la espalda le molesta y aun no recuerda bien todo lo que hizo la noche pasada.

"– _Tómalo con calma…_ – _le susurran pero no quiere hacerlo, el calor que siente le exige continuar"_

– Lo que me faltaba… – dice para si cuando su madre se ha ido, tira la cadena y deja caer la tapa del inodoro para poder descansar su cabeza sobre este –…si Madara supiera… – una risilla amarga sale de sus labios.

.

Aquella mañana de sábado le esta resultando realmente aburrida, su padre los ha castigado por partida doble y les ha prohibido salir hasta nuevo aviso, ha tenido intenciones de saltarse la orden y escabullirse porque de todos modos él no ha hecho nada que justifique esa sanción.

Resopla aun sentado a la mesa de la cocina, sus negros ojos miran con poco ánimo el par de rebanadas de pizza sobre el plato que tiene delante, aún falta para la comida y ya ha desayunado hace unas horas. Perezoso toma una para dirigirla a su boca y darle un mordisco tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para masticar el bocado.

– Buenos días… Sasuke.

La penosa voz de su hermano mayor lo pone de peor humor, sigue masticando sin responder viendo como el otro se dirige al refrigerador para abrirlo y buscar algo. Ve que tiene el cabello suelto y húmedo con algunas gotas de agua escurriendo por las puntas, frunce el entrecejo al verlo tomar demasiado tiempo analizando el contenido del frigorífico sin decidirse por nada.

– ¿Ya te regresó el pudor? – pregunta al fin con ironía apoyándose en la palma de su mano.

Itachi respinga ante la pregunta girándose milésimas a ver a su menor sintiéndose algo abochornado al saber a qué se refiere, – bebí demasiado – responde volviendo a fijar su mirada entre los restos de la cena que su madre guardó para ellos, pero con cierta tirria decide que no apetece nada de lo que ahí se exhibe.

– No me digas – acota con ironía – si yo creí que Naruto te había contagiado lo dobe y solo estaban haciendo doberias entre los dos.

El pelilargo cierra el refrigerador inspirando hondo para girarse y ver la cara molesta de su hermanito, – yo hablare con padre y le diré que tu no hiciste nada malo – ofrece acercándose, recuerda la regañiza que se llevaron la noche anterior al llegar a casa, como su pequeño Sasuke también fue castigado por la borrachera que se pegó solo.

– ¿Por qué con Naruto? – El más joven pregunta cambiando de tema devolviendo el trozo de pizza sin terminar al plato, se le ha quitado el apetito – ¿sabes lo raro que es?

– ¿Naruto-kun? – inquiere crédulo viendo con más atención la comida en el plato de su hermano.

– La situación, idiota – le mira enfadado.

– Naruto-kun dijo que yo le gustaba, – relamiéndose los labios se acerca un poco más a la rebanada de pizza. – ¿Vas a comértelo? – señala la porción tomando el ceño fruncido de su hermano como una negación.

– ¿Y desde cuando uno se acuesta con él o la primer idiota que se le declara? – ignorando la última pregunta le reprocha indignado alegrándose de que su madre no esté allí.

– Shs – Itachi lo chita algo inquieto comiéndose la pizza después – ya se, solo… bebí de más… – tentado a lamerse los dedos luego de comer siente que le faltó algo al bocadillo.

– ¿De más? Si parecía que el único borracho en toda la casa eras tú – fastidiado se pone de pie.

– Lo lamento, Sasuke – esta vez es Itachi quien se sienta a la mesa, aun le duele la cabeza y su madre no aparece con alguna pastilla o algo para calmar sus malestares.

El menor bufa mascullando algo entre dientes antes de salir de la cocina para subir a tu habitación, – de seguro que lo lamentas cuando tengas al dobe pegado como chicle – agrega de ultimo antes de apartarse del todo.

Itachi suspira aun algo cansado, Sasuke tenía razón ni haber bebido de más o sentirse molesto con Madara justificaba haber quedado como la persona más "accesible" del instituto.

 _Cuando llegaron a la fiesta de la chiquilla de cabello rosa su hermanito se mostraba molesto porque Menma no hubiese llegado, a Itachi le tuvo sin mucho cuidado la ausencia de los hermanos Namikaze, aun sus pensamientos divagaban eventualmente con su tío y la efímera relación que habían mantenido no hace mucho._

 _Nunca gustó de una chica en particular porque desde muy joven sintió admiración por su familiar, por el éxito que tenía en su profesión, por el porte que lucía todo el tiempo y aquella seguridad que irradiaban sus ojos y las palabras que salían de su boca._

 _Ya llegando a la pubertad se admitió enamorado del primo de su padre que tenía la edad suficiente para ser el suyo también, acudía encantado cuando este le ofrecía acompañarlo a algún lugar._

 _Pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a desear más._

 _Por eso se confesó cuando tuvo la oportunidad._

 _Pero no se imaginó que su adorado tío solo lo quisiera para calentarle la cama._

 _No podía sentirse bien al recodar ese primer y último momento íntimo, cuando le ofrecieron una botella de cerveza acepta por cortesía pero en cuanto la prueba se siente aliviado. Así que sin pensárselo mucho decide que podría beber un poco más._

 _No recuerda bien cuando Naruto llega a su lado a hacerle compañía en tanto Sasuke se pierde de su vista seguramente en compañía del gemelo del rubio, le gusta como el ojiazul lo observa con detenimiento, seguramente la misma expresión que él ponía al contemplar a Madara._

– _¿Llegaron hace mucho? – el chico más joven le pregunta algo dudoso al verle seguir bebiendo._

– _Ten… – le entrega la botella que sujeta – iré por otra – sin perder tiempo busca más cerveza y sonríe para si cuando ve a Naruto beber también._

 _Sabe que están hablando de cosas triviales, que poco interés le está poniendo en realidad a la conversación que el de zarcos ojos se esmera en hilvanar, no quiere prestarle atención. Le parece una persona honesta pero no le despierta ningún otro tipo de interés._

 _De nuevo la botella de la que bebe se ha terminado, tendrá que ir por otra pero la blanca sonrisa de Naruto ahora le agrada más._

 _La música que ha empezado a sonar le gusta bastante, el ritmo alternativo le está relajando o tal vez sea la cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido pero sea cual sea razón los obvios intentos del muchacho a su lado por acercarse dejan de incomodarle poco a poco._

 _Le están sujetando la barbilla y han forzado un suave beso que no rechaza en lo absoluto._

" _Si quieres una relación llena de te amos, búscate un noviecito de tu edad"_

 _Recuerda las palabras de su tío pero en ese preciso instante no le duele del todo rememorarlas, prefiere abrir la boca para recibir la inquieta lengua de Naruto que parece recorrerle toda la dentadura en el desesperado beso._

– _Tómalo con calma…_ – _le susurran después pero no quiere hacerlo, el calor que siente le exige continuar._

 _No tiene la más remota idea de cómo han acabado en ese baño de una de las habitaciones de la casa, de cómo los besos han descendido por su cuello paseándose por su clavícula, como las caricias atrevidas ahora recorren su piel por debajo de la ropa que va desmantelándose con el movimiento._

 _Se siente bien, no va a negarlo._

 _Cuando Naruto sopla sobre los senderos de saliva que ha dejado un agradable escalofrió le recorre, los mordiscos en su pecho tirando como pueden de la piel de sus costillas le hacen jadear, trata de colaborar pero le es difícil en la posición actual. No está seguro pero parece estar sentado sobre el lavabo con ambas manos suspendidas sobre su cabeza apresadas por el rubio dejándole a merced de la boca de este._

 _Lo demás lo recuerda mas vagamente, como termina con los pantalones abajo y la ansiosa boca del ojiazul devorando por completo su intimidad, está gimiendo y no le interesa mucho si es escandaloso, se siente sudoroso y termina corriéndose dejándolo atontado._

 _Mientras continua jadeando recuperando lo que puede de su aliento le ayudan a bajar tan solo para ser volteado y quedar con parte del torso sobre el lavamanos, ve su rostro sonrojado en el espejo, su cabello desordenado y por sobre ello la mirada excitada de Naruto que se toma su tiempo saboreando el paisaje._

 _Ahoga gemidos cuando siente los dedos del rubio invadiéndolo con poco cuidado, se aferra al lavabo casi gimoteando, – solo hazlo… – murmura y cree oír una disculpa._

 _Contiene la respiración cuando en lugar de las falanges son sustituidas por el miembro del chico a sus espaldas, exhala pesado cuando recuerda que debe respirar. El calor en su cuerpo le hace olvidar la incomodidad perdiéndose de nuevo en las sensaciones delirantes del movimiento del ojiazul que lo empuja con frenetismo en el repetitivo ajetreo de caderas, en el sonido de los fluidos que van desbordándose, en las ásperas caricias que torpes recorren sus muslos haciendo que abra más las piernas en su posición._

 _Termina corriéndose de nuevo sintiendo poco después como más calor le invade de golpe, cree resbalar pero el peso que depositan en su caja torácica lo aplasta contra el mueble de baño, – quita… quítate… – apenas balbucea cuando respirar le cuesta bastante._

 _Entonces el peso extra se retira y con ello tiran de el hacia atrás cayendo sentado junto al rubio, sus resentidas caderas le hacen sisear y sus entumidas piernas no logran cerrarse al tener a Naruto aun dentro suyo._

– _Voy… voy a cui… a cuidarte, lo prometo´ttebayo._

 _Le murmuran al oído siendo abrazado después, no sabe que responder su cerebro está cansado, inspira hondo cerrando los ojos unos segundos._

 _Cuando a duras penas termina de vestirse se apoya en una pared viendo como el rubio limpia lo que puede de las manchas de semen que están en el piso._

 _Entonces los bruscos golpes en la puerta que los reguarda le hacen respingar junto a Naruto._

Resopla al no recordar bien lo que siguió, sabe que Menma y Naruto terminaron gritándose un par de cosas pero no está seguro. Siente la cara caliente y sabe que es por vergüenza, podía denominar a ese encuentro como un vulgar revolcón, muy bueno por cierto pero revolcón al fin y al cabo. Vuelve a resoplar torciendo los labios cuando la rebanada de pizza acabada de comer ya no se siente tan apetitosa en su estómago.

Se pone de pie suspirando, se pregunta qué haría Madara de enterarse.

Seguramente nada.

Nuevamente la sensación de malestar le asalta, con calma se dirige a la sala para recostarse en el sillón pero el timbre dela puerta le obliga a abrir y su resaca se intensifica al ver al rubio visitante.

.

.

 **Continua.**

En esta historia Naruto y Menma tienen 16 años, Itachi 17 y Sasuke 16. Son todos muy jovenes.

Cuídense mucho saludos.

Yae


End file.
